Midnight org
by jho2ne1
Summary: Sasuke watch Sakura in her sleep and give in to his urges and desire


A sleeping form of a woman in the bed oblivious of the raven man looking at her intently while asleep. His eyes were fiery with lust and something else as he stare at the woman.

His eyes roam down to the rise and fall of her breast as she breathe. He sucked on his own breath when his eyes reached her belly bottom when she unconsciously shifted position, causing the blanket to scrape down her luscious body. She looked like an enchantress lying there. The moon has always been a source of light whenever he watch her sleep. And though his eyes has the ability to see in the dark he chose to deactivate its power to look at her in a humane way. It has been 5 years of stalking this gorgeous woman… But he never once tried to approach her in her wake. After the war he couldn't face her… but he secretly watch her every night in her sleep.

He wasn't sure what she think about him after what happened… If she still have feelings for him… He wanted to approach her but he was ashamed…

Tonight he don't think he can stop his urges. Its always been a total torture for him. Unable to contain the last thread of control he took a step on the bed side, his knees at the side making the bed move as his weight landed on the bed.

He never attempt to be so close to her… his hand was shaking as he hesitantly reached her cheek. He was right it was as soft as he imagined it to be… he completely let himself do what his mind urge him. He close the distance between their lips and he almost groan when their lips touched. Her lips were soft as the butterfly wing. Perhaps he shouldn't have kissed her because now his curiosity of how the insides of her mouth tastes like is killing him. Without a second thought he deepened the kiss. He lick her lower lip and nib it.

Then he felt that she stirred, he paused and wait for her to wake up, but it never happened… instead she open her mouth for him as if she wanted to be kissed thoroughly. A smirk form on his lips and delve his tounge inside her mouth. He couldn't contain a groan when her tounge meet his in an innocent way. Oh God heavens…how could she turn him on in such height when she's right there underneath him still asleep!

His hand snaked around her body, he scoop her up from the bed a little and throw all his inhibitions away, then stub his tongue inside her mouth to taste the caverns. His one move to her back to make her stay in that position while his other hand reached her breast.

Fucking God he could feel she wasn't wearing that something a human woman should wear… A moan escaped from her throat when he gently squeeze her left breast. He hesitantly let go of her lips to take a look at her face. HE saw her frown and open her lips as if trying to reach his lips again. He was fascinated how her back arch with every motion of his hand on her breast.A sexy smile form on his lips… But his eyes were dark with need. He hissed when he felt her nipple harden against his touch. This is totally unfair for him because he's completely awake while she was asleep yet enjoying his ministrations on her body... He gritted his teeth when he felt his own arousal, He wanted to bury himself deep inside her and take her over and over until he can't feel his own limb, but he never enjoy having sex with a woman who is not aware that he's the one making love with them… especially this woman in his arms… He wanted her to look straight into his eyes as he fuck her senseless. ..just by thinking about it made his arousal twitch painfully… Might as well wake this little temptress… He gave her nipple a pinch and her body moved as if to urge him to go on… but he wanted her to wake up... and cant wait till she wake up and beg for more… or feel panic when she wake up found him there on top of her, making love to her…Either way he wont leave this room without tasting all over her body. He wouldn't want to use his magic spell to get what he want…He would seduce her and make her want him like how badly he want her.

His hand on her breast travelled down her belly, her loose shirt cannot hide the curves and the perfect hips that he can span with his two bare hands. His hands finally reached the garter of her shorts and panties… then his hand curled down the apex or her thigh and reach her core with his middle finger.

It almost drove him crazy when he felt her damp flesh.

"God damn it… " He hissed as he stroke her already wet core. He felt his abdomen tighten and shut his eyes then snap it open to watch her face as he stroke her wet core. Her lips form an "O" and he felt his own desire burn through him. He gently laid her back to bed and lie beside her, His arm on her side to maintain his balance as he continue massaging her clit.

"oh shit…." He cursed as his finger glided down her small hole… She's inexperience! His heart beat raised. He must be going mad! His eyes intently look at her face and watch a slight frown on her forehead while her lips was slightly open. His finger give her clitoris a flick and he almost snapped when her hips rythmithicaly move to meet his finger.

He gave in a laboured breathing and moves to scrape her shirt up as his fingers continue assaulting her wet core… His eyes turned darker when her full breast was exposed in his sight. He took her nipple inside his mouth and hungerly suck and lick it. Then he heard her moan and whimper… That's when he realize that she was already half awake…not wanting to scare her, he slowed down her fingers and tounge on her skin… His eyes searched her face and saw her eyes were still shut… she must've thought that shes dreaming… knowing that what he was doing is not enough triggered his instinct, his lips trace down her body where his hand played. He licked and tasted her soft and fragrant skin. Then he gently pulled down her shorts along with her panties.

His eyes look at the apex of her thigh and felt the burning need to feel his cock deep inside her exposed pussy. He took a deep breath.

He lift her legs and spread to have a view of her dripping core. "Fuck… " He cursed under his breath again his features darkened with desire and arousal.

She's so wet and ready to be devoured…so ready for him but he want to do something before getting on … his lips claimed her wet core with eagerness. He licked and swipe her tounge to her soft flesh. Fucking God she taste's so good, taste so sweet…He continued licking and put his thumb and massage her clit. He felt her responding to his ministrations her body rhythmitically meet his mouth Her response added to his already raging desire. He stub his tounge on her entrance repeatedly imitating the sexual act. Her hole is so small that he was certain that he would tear her apart when he claim her and fuck her. He felt her flesh convulsed sign that she's going to reach her peak and climax.

" _Yes Sakura come into my mouth.."_ He thought and quickened the speed of his tounge and thumb on her clit.

The she squeaked… Her juices flowed and he greedily lapped it with his tongue. Then he climb up on to watch her face as she climaxed.

Their breaths filled the room… Her eyes snapped open and surprised to meet a raven man above her, his eyes were dark with lust. While her eyes was filled with wondrous and shock.

She gave in a load gasp from her parted lip when she finally realized that shes not dreaming . Then he felt her tense. Shes now fully aware that shes naked and the hard body on top of her

Now shes fully awake…

"Hm….-

He covered her mouth with his hands… "Easy… don't scream… its me… " He whispered. Her eyes fixed on his face and blink several times…. As if contemplating if its real or not. She tried to push him away. "S-Sasuke?

He removed his hand and pinned her hands above her head. His gaze hooded…

"w-what di you do to me, W-What are you doing here? How did you -? She was lost for words… What the heckk? She thought she was having a dream! She was so tired from the whole day, though its unusual for her to have a dream because of exhaustion she thought she was dreaming! A WET DREAM! No wonder it felt so real… the lips and the hot body against her! Her eyes widened more when she felt that shes naked under him, her face suddenly turned red… But she have to clear her mind… How did Sasuke came here? Did he came here to sexually assault her? She trembled with shame and something else… She climaxed ! She could still feel the remnants of what he did to her the hell is going on? After 5 years she haven't heard from him and now he's on top of her fully naked body! No this is not right!

"Sasuke,Get off me!" She bravely hissed trying to free her hands from his grasps.

A smirk formed on his lips… She tried so hard not to stare at his face.

"I know you don't want that…" He said with voice that oozing with confidence. Sasuke know now that he still got affect to her. He use his two hands to pin her hands above her. She was totally powerless against him.

Then his other hand erotically travelled down her body and found her still wet core.

She gasp aloud and tried to move her body away from his searching hand. "You climaxed…" He whispered

"S-Sasuke-

She wasn't able to finish as he slam his lips to her mouth. He was grinding his lips to hers and

'Hmmppfhadg- "


End file.
